


One Night Sober

by Heiri_XQR (XQR)



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/Heiri_XQR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sima Yi, are you crying?" Zhang He asked. Comforting, a massage and some repayment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Sober

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tried to be kind of historically accurate. ^^; So this is set in 217… And for those who don’t know, Zhang Chunhua was Sima Yi’s wife (and a very kickass one at that XD). I apologise in advance in case the He’s and he’s get confusing. Damn Zhang He’s name.

It was a warm summer’s day. In Wei’s complex in Xuchang few were at work, most were relaxing in the heat of the sun, ignoring whatever duties they had. The general Zhang He was sitting beneath a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, composing some poetry revolving around the beauty of the day. A rabble of voices disrupted his concentration and he looked up to see a crowd of about 20 people spill out into the courtyard. Only Zhang Liao stood out; the rest were involved in politics and strategies of war, they were the ones that spent their days indoors while he himself was always outside training troops or honing his own skills.

  “That was a quick meeting,” Zhang He said as he approached Liao. “It’s barely even the afternoon.”

Zhang Liao’s voice was full of concern when he spoke. “Actually, Lord Sima Yi ordered us all to leave.”

  “How unusual…”

  “Yes, I think something is wrong. I’d suggest that you talk to him – I don’t think he will allow many people in at present.”

Zhang He nodded. “Thank you, general, I’ll see you around.” Then he walked away gracefully, his steps not betraying how he felt inside. Inside he wanted to run to Sima Yi, to find out what was troubling him so much that he’d throw everyone out with no apparent reason.

A guard stood at the doors to the strategist’s planning room.

Zhang He smiled at the guard, a head shorter than him, and went to move past him, but the guard moved to stop him.

  “Lord Sima Yi has declared that no one be allowed in until further notice.”

The general was impressed with the guard’s courage – not many of Wei’s guards stood up to him in such a manner. In his earlier years some guards had been scolded for allowing Zhang He into rooms that were supposed to be tightly sealed, but gradually people had learned that it was simply the way He was.

Zhang He looked at the guard, his face was unfamiliar. “Is this the first time you’ve guarded Sima Yi’s door?”

  “Yes, sir,” the guard replied.

  “A tip then – Sima Yi always allows me in.”

The guard still looked unsure.

  “And if he says anything to you, you can call on me and I’ll defend you.”

The guard considered the general for a moment then nodded and stepped aside, allowing Zhang He to push open the door.

  “I told you –” Sima Yi said as he looked up from his desk. “Oh, Zhang He.” The strategist quickly stood up and turned his back to the general.

Zhang He made a point of closing the door even though he knew Sima Yi wasn’t watching and saw the strategist bring his hands up and use his sleeve to wipe his face.

  “Zhongda, are you -?”

  “I’m fine.” He sat down again quickly, eyes closed, hands pressed to his forehead.

The general walked silently towards the strategist, noting the incomplete battle formation laid out on the map in front of him. The only sound in the room was the heavier than usual and uneven sound of Sima Yi’s breath.

Zhang He stood a few feet away, contemplating his next move. He watched as the shoulders of the younger man shook slightly. What had happened? Should he ask? Why was this suddenly so difficult?

Zhang He had comforted a variety of people over the years, from women who had lost husbands to men who had had their pride damaged in battle. Yet Sima Yi was different. He had always been the one who stood strong and never let anything faze him. Yes, he would get angry or frustrated with people or plots, but never had he seen Sima Yi shed a tear or appear as vulnerable as he seemed right now. He only hoped the usual approach would work.

  “Zhongda,” Zhang He said softly as he placed a hand on Sima Yi’s shoulder.

At the touch Yi reacted, standing up and yelling, “don’t touch me!” at the general. He looked directly at Zhang He as he said it and the general saw what Yi had tried so hard to hide; red eyes wet with tears and a face which was contorted with anger and sadness. The moment was brief and Yi was soon rushing from the room muttering something about his sons.

It was best not to pursue him, Zhang He decided. He sat down in Yi’s chair, noticing that he had left his hat on the desk – not something that he was seen without during the working day. However, the thing of interest had been left right there; a letter. Perhaps he shouldn’t read Sima Yi’s mail…but he was the nosy type who couldn’t resist such an opportunity. It was from his younger brother, Fu, and told of the recent passing of their eldest brother, Lang. Even after reading it still surprised Zhang He that Sima Yi would shed tears over death – even if it was his brother. He had always imagined that Sima Yi would say something like, “this is life, we should not trouble ourselves with what is lost,” or something to that effect. It seemed the strategist was human after all.

**OoooO**

  “Miaocai, have you seen Sima Yi today?” Zhang He asked later that afternoon.

Xiahou Yuan lowered the bow he was holding. “Yeah, his wife and sons were with him. Wanna grab a bow and join me?”

Zhang He did so and stood beside the other man, ready to shoot. He was nowhere near as good as Yuan, but he guessed it was all practise (although this was just a leisurely activity for Yuan).

  “Did he look okay?”

Xiahou Yuan let his arrow fly and it hit the bull’s-eye as it always did. “I guess. I was in the stables and only saw him from afar.”

  “I see. Never mind.” Zhang He shot his arrow and it only just about hit the target.

  “What’s up? Did you two have a fight?”

  “No, nothing like that. I’m sure Cao Cao will tell you sooner or later, but his brother and many of the soldiers have passed away during their campaign in Eastern Wu.”

  “Are they losing the battle?” Xiahou Yuan asked with a serious look on his face.

  “I’m not sure. I just know that disease broke out in the camp –”

  “But there are survivors?”

Zhang He was taken back by his sudden interest. “Of course. What troubles you?”

  “Cousin Dun is there. I feared for him, after all we are not so young anymore.”

Zhang He rolled his eyes. “I’ll allow you to call yourself old when you can no longer hit a perfect bull’s-eye like that.”

Yuan laughed. “Then I’ll be young for a long time yet!” He grabbed two arrows and shot them together, landing just above and below the first one he had shot when Zhang He arrived. “But on a final serious note, Junyi, I just think that Sima Yi needs some space at the moment. He’s with his family now – they’re looking after him, so you need not worry so much.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Miaocai. You always know exactly what to say in such difficult situations.”

Xiahou Yuan waved it off. “Now, let’s see some proper shots from you.”

**OoooO**

Sima Yi stood outside Zhang He’s door. Why was this so difficult? He thought that Zhang He deserved an apology for earlier, but did He expect one? He wanted to talk to the general anyway… He raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door.

  “Who is it?” the general’s voice called.

Sima Yi opened the door and leant against the door frame. “Can I come in?”

Zhang He was sitting on his low window ledge in a lilac robe braiding his hair. “Of course.”

Yi walked across the room and joined He on the window ledge. Then both went to start talking at the same time.

  “You first,” He said.

  “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for earlier –“

  “No, don’t be. I understand. It’s absolutely fine to be upset. It’s part of being human, you know.”

  “Sure. I was just a little surprised at the news is all. Lang was an amazing older brother and I was just surprised that he chose to leave us so early.”

  “I’m sure he didn’t want to.”

  “It was his choice to refuse the medicine and give it to others – he was a fool. But a good fool.” Sima Yi let out a sigh. “Anyway, how was your day?”

Zhang He’s eyes widened at the change of subject. “Zhongda, are –”

  “I have been talking about depressing things all day. I’d rather hear about something a little more…happy.”

  “Then allow me to bore you with my day.” Zhang He smiled. “Poetry in the morning under a cherry blossom tree.”

  “Maybe you could read it to me?”

  “Only if it is still under the tree where I left it.”

  “Perhaps another time.”

Zhang He continued, “Then I interrupted you…and I wondered for a long time what I should do…if there was anything I could do. I practised archery with Xiahou Yuan and we ate together before I retired for the night.”

Sima Yi moved closer and hugged the general. “That’s really sweet, Junyi. I was worried about you too.”

  “What? Why would you worry about me?”

  “Because I spoke to Xiahou Yuan when I was on my way up here and he told me that you’d be very grateful to see me.”

  “I am. And I’m fine now that I know that you are,” he said as he pulled a cushion from under him and placed it on the floor in front of him. “Sit.”

Sima Yi did so and Zhang He bound his hair up into a bun using the ribbon from his braid.

  “You look like an angel, Zhongda,” Zhang He said as he took hold of the strategist’s shoulders, pushed his thumbs in and began to move them in a circular motion.

Sima Yi laughed. “I was waiting for the comment. Hold on.” Yi loosened his white robe and slipped it off his shoulders.

Zhang He continued his massage. “So, how are Chunhua and the boys?”

  “They’re all good. Mmm… I don’t often say something like this, but Zhao is so cute.”

  “Aww, but not Shi?”

  “Shi’s trying to be a ‘big boy’ now. Since when were 9 year olds cute anyway?”

  “Most children are cute before they reach their teens – although maybe if they’re your own they lose their cuteness quicker.”

  “I think there’s a narrower window, but I don’t really like children anyway.”

  “Yi!”

  “Except for the Wei children, of course.”

Zhang He removed his hands from Yi’s shoulders. “I can do the rest of your back if you want.”

  “Really? That’d be lovely.” Zhang He’s massages were the best and if there was an option for more he always grabbed it with both hands.

Sima Yi lay down on the bed and rested his head on his arms. He felt Zhang He straddle his thighs and run his hands down his back before thumbs began to press into exactly the right places to relax his muscles.

  “Heavens, that is amazing, Junyi. Are you doing something different this time?” Really it was an excuse to hear Zhang He’s voice – it always seemed to soothe him.

  “No, but you’ve never had a massage like this before.”

  “Tell me more.”

  “Well, usually you’d have a few layers on when I do your shoulders after a meeting. That really takes the edge off.”

  “But sometimes I’m naked like this.” Yi’s voice sounded soft and sleepy.

  “Yes, but that’s usually after eating and drinking with the others. Alcohol dulls the senses you know.” Now Zhang He’s hands were working on the soft tissue of his sides; gentler, sensual touches.

  “So, where did you learn all this? Tell me the story.”

  “Well, once upon a time I served under a noble called Yuan Shao, and being a noble he liked the finer things in life. So he taught his officers to give massages and told them to massage each other after training and tough battles. The officers did so and taught the soldiers they were in charge of the same techniques. A young Colonel called Zhang He was taught and he became very good at them, so good that sometimes Yuan Shao asked for him to personally give him a massage. One day Zhang He joined Wei, where they did not have such a custom, but he never forgot how to give a good massage. The end.”

Sima Yi chuckled. But Zhang He had more to add, “Some say that Yuan Shao believed that giving massages would strengthen trust within his army. That was true, but the higher up officers didn’t really mix with the lower officers and so although each unit functioned well they did not always function as a whole army. Others say they spent too much time massaging and not enough time training.”

  “So, which was it?”

Zhang He laughed. “Neither – Yuan Shao was just… Well, I shouldn’t really speak ill of a former lord, but he was a little ‘up his own arse’ to put it bluntly. Anyway, that brings us to the end of your massage.”

  “It was wonderful; I think I’ll just lay here for a few minutes.”

The general moved off of the strategist and sat on the other half of the bed, finishing the braid he had started before Sima Yi had arrived. By the time he had finished, Yi was asleep; a light snore could be heard. Zhang He pulled the sheet over Yi carefully as not to wake him and lay down beside him. He smiled at the sleeping strategist beside him who was so innocent in sleep. His face was at peace despite all that had occurred that day and his hair fell softly around his face now that He had untied it. Then he slowly drifted off to sleep watching Yi.

**OoooO**

Light filled the room when Sima Yi woke. How long had he slept? The space next to him was empty…maybe it was later than he thought. Just as began to get up the door opened and Zhang He walked in half dressed carrying a tray with a bowl of fruit and a jug of water.

  “Good morning, Zhongda,” Zhang He said with a smile.

  “Morning, Junyi. Is it late?”

He set the tray down at the foot of the bed. “Not at all, but I thought I’d go downstairs and get you some breakfast.”

  “Wait – aren’t you having any?”

  “I can’t; I’m already late.” He walked to his wardrobe and took out his chest armour. “I said I’d train the elite troops with Miaocai. Have you got plans for today?”

  “I suppose. I’m waiting for my brothers Fu and Xun to arrive from Eastern Wu and then we will travel with the casket up to Henei together.”

  “Yes, I saw Kui downstairs,” Zhang He said. “So, you’ll be going away for a while?”

  “He arrived last night and I’ll be away for a week or so, leaving tomorrow morning. Henei’s only a day’s ride from here on good horses.” Sima Yi stood up and helped to secure Zhang He’s armour.

  “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Sima Yi sighed. “I’ll be okay when you stop asking.”

  “Well, you did hug me last night – it’s not like you. Oh, and you said I was sweet.”

The strategist rolled his eyes. “I am allowed to show people affection you know.” Then he tip toed to brush his lips against Zhang He’s. “I promise I’m fine, now off you go.”

Zhang He raised his eyebrows, unsure of what to think then picked up his claws and walked to the door. “Enjoy the fruits and share them with the boys. Oh, and seeing as it’s Cao Pi’s birthday Cao Cao is holding a banquet that is supposed to be a surprise, although I doubt it will be for long. Anyway, everyone is invited. It’d be nice to see you there.”

Sima Yi nodded. “I’ll turn up.” Then He left and Yi flopped back on the bed. He had had a plan to repay Zhang He for last night’s massage, but first he’d fallen asleep, then He was busy… He supposed he’d have to wait until tonight.

**OoooO**

  “Zhang He!” Xiahou Yuan called. “I was beginning to think that you’d forgotten.”

  “Not at all – how could I forget you?”

The troops had all stopped to stare as Zhang He came closer – his claws were somewhat famous among the troops and most wished to see them. They noticed that Zhang He had noticed them and quickly went back to their sparring.

Zhang He laughed. “A new group?”

  “That’s why they need your expertise. Did Sima Yi find you last night?”

  “Yes, thanks for sending him my way.”

  “Maybe I shouldn’t have if he kept you up.”

The general rolled his eyes. “A quarter of an hour is not too tardy. And I slept better knowing he was fine rather than lying awake worrying. We weren’t even up much later than I normally would be.”

  “Yeah, well maybe he –” Xiahou Yuan stopped himself from airing his thoughts.

Zhang He looked at the other general expectantly. When Yuan didn’t continue he said, “I’m sorry for being late and no it was nothing like that. Honestly, Yuan. Let’s train now.”

Xiahou Yuan looked ashamed. “Yeah, I shouldn’t…” he muttered. But he was just trying to satisfy the curiosity of the kingdom. It was human nature to be nosy – who would be named heir to the throne? Who would that person choose to be his principle wife? Does that person like someone they shouldn’t? They liked a little scandalous story too. All the Kingdom of Wei wished to know was if there was any mutual love between Zhang He and Sima Yi, nothing more. They were always hanging around with each other, sometimes Zhang He’s strategies would suddenly be incorporated into a battle plan which he supposedly had nothing to do with and then there was one instance that Yuan always held on to – the time He had admitted to liking Yi. A banquet with much wine and He was a little tipsy. Zhen Ji had been good friends with He since their time with Yuan Shao and she managed to make him say things that most others couldn’t make him admit to. The idea of unrequited love soon spiralled out of control and now everyone thought it was mutual, they just needed proof, and seeing as Yuan was one of He’s closest friends next to Yi he felt as if he had a duty to get it out of the general somehow. Maybe he should ask Cao Pi to ask Zhen Ji – she probably knew, but he doubted that she would betray any secrets.

  “Miaocai?” Zhang He said, breaking him out of his day dream.

  “Ah, yes. A spear demonstration to start?” he suggested.

**OoooO**

  “The men you employ are very skilled, my lord,” Zhang He was saying to Cao Pi at the banquet that night.

  “We are fortunate in the locals then; it’s not as if I turn anyone away if they wish to serve.”

At that moment Sima Yi entered the courtyard where the banquet was taking place; Cao Cao had decided that due to the warm weather outside was better. The strategist walked straight towards them.

  “Sima Yi, I am sorry for your loss, are –” Cao Pi began, but Yi put up a hand to stop him.

  “Thank you for your concern, my lord, but I was under the impression we were here to celebrate happy times such as your birthday. May fortune and good health be with you.”

Cao Pi laughed. “Thank you. It is good to see you the same as always. Perhaps I will speak with you later; I must go and see what my Father wants.”

  “Shall we sit?” Zhang He asked.

Sima Yi nodded and they sat down with Xiahou Yuan and his son, Ba.

  “Ah, Junyi and Sima Yi!” Yuan said with a mouthful of food. “You need to try this – it’s gorgeous!” By ‘this’ he seemed to mean all the food laid out before them, so the pair took a plate with a variety and began to nibble while Yuan stuffed himself for a few minutes longer.

When he finally stopped he said, “tough training today, eh, Junyi?”

Zhang He nodded. “It was actually. I didn’t notice until I sat down and realised how tired I was.”

  “Mm, I’m getting too old for this I think. Just can’t keep up with these young ones anymore.”

Zhang He agreed and Sima Yi laughed at the pair of them.

  “Honestly, the pair of you aren’t old!”

Xiahou Yuan shook his head. “Definitely getting there. Maybe I should have Zhongquan here take over.” He patted his son on the shoulder.

  “Yes, and you can help him, Zhongda,” Zhang He chimed in.

  “Haha, no chance,” Sima Yi said. “Everyone here would have me on the floor in a moment.”

  “Even Zhen Ji? Or Cai Wenji?” Yuan asked.

  “Of course – I’m a gentleman and would let them win.”

  “You have muscles, Zhongda, I’m sure you could match someone.”

Sima Yi prodded He’s arm with a finger. “No where near yours though. And besides, just because one has muscles does not mean one knows how to use them to win in a fight. Take Pang De or Cao Ren for example – very good with weapons, but you’d probably win in arm to arm combat.”

Xiahou Yuan laughed. “Always the strategist. Maybe you should challenge one of them, Junyi.”

  “Zhang He to challenge who?” a voice asked.

  “Mengde!” Yuan smiled. “We’re suggesting he go up against Ren or Pang De – hand to hand combat only.”

Cao Cao thought for a moment. “I’d put money on Zhang He for both.”

  “Thank you, my lord.”

  “Well, I’ve never seen those two fight without weapons, it would be a bad bet to make. Now, Sima Yi, if I could have a word.”

The strategist stood up and followed his lord away from the group. As quickly as they had left another walked over.

  “Mind if I join you?” Zhen Ji asked.

**OoooO**

It was a while before Sima Yi finally rejoined the group. He slumped down onto a pillow and leant his head on Zhang He’s shoulder. He was pretty sure that when he was a little tipsy he was more touchy-feely and that was all part of the plan – to make Zhang He believe he’d had a little too much.

  “Did you have fun, Zhongda?” He asked.

  “Lots,” he said in a slurred voice.

So far so good, but he hadn’t actually planned too much…maybe he actually should’ve had a drink to get into the mind frame. He slid an arm around the general’s waist, feeling as if this was the right way to go. Zhang He continued to chatter away to Xiahou Yuan as if he wasn’t there. Perhaps he was quite a boring drunk, not worth talking to. Seems as if he’d have to be a little more dramatic…

He put a hand over Zhang He’s ear and whispered, “I want to suck you.” Admittedly he was going to say something more vulgar, but he wasn’t that confident. Then he let his hand slide down to the general’s waistband and let his fingers dance at the edge.

It got Zhang He’s attention, the general taking Yi’s hand away and telling Yuan that he needed to escort the strategist back to his room. (That was the best course of action, as he had learned the first time Yi had got completely smashed. It was a banquet celebrating Yi’s first victory as Wei’s strategist and towards the end, in plain view of anyone looking in their direction, he had tried to undress He and himself and go further than the few kisses he’d placed on the general’s neck. It was all he could do to take Yi away to save not only his reputation, but Yi’s as well.)

As soon as they were inside Yi took He’s hand and led him towards He’s room (it wouldn’t do to take Zhang He back to his own room where his wife and children were). Zhang He allowed himself to be led and pushed down on the bed when they arrived.

Yi pulled the curtains closed and lit the candles. “Why is your room right on top of the courtyard?”

  “Why not? I like to see some life around.”

  “Fair enough.” Then he approached the bed and climbed on top of Zhang He, hands returning to He’s waistband and about to slip inside when He took his hands again.

  “Yi?”

  “He?”

  “Have you been drinking?”

Oh, his drunk self would probably not have worried about curtains and such…he guessed the act was up – he only ever intended to use it to get them both into this position. “No.”

  “Then what was up with that whole thing just now?”

Yi’s face flushed red. Why was he so awkward? “I just wanted to repay you for the massage before I left tomorrow,” he said quite quickly and quietly.

A smile appeared on He’s face – the ‘that’s so cute’ smile as Yi called it. “Stop that!”

  “But it’s so sweet of you.” That only made Yi redder than he already was. “Not that I understand –”

Yi swooped down and kissed Zhang He to shut him up. “I’ve never suggested this before.”

He laughed. “You were the first to suggest this.”

  “I meant while I was sober – no not the face again!” He buried his face in the general’s chest and slipped his hand into He’s pants, beginning to arouse the general.

  “I can’t help that you’re being this adorable. You’re not usually this unsure of yourself.”

  “What?!”

Another laugh from the general. “By now you’d already have me naked for a start.”

Yi retracted his hand and began to tug on He’s trousers. Heavens, he really didn’t remember much from their previous encounters…he remembered they’d had done something, but no details actually came to him now he thought about it.

  “How did you put up with me?” Sima Yi asked as he removed He’s top.

  “What? Putting up with someone who never remembered the previous night and only seemed to love him when he was drunk?” That felt bad. Was he really that terrible? “It’s a mixture of love and hope, my dear Zhongda. I just hoped one day something like this would happen. No, don’t look disappointed – you’ve still been a great friend.” Zhang He slipped Yi’s purple robe off his shoulders.

  “I’m sorry, Junyi. I’ve left you hanging for too long.”

  “Well, you can start apologising then.” He took Yi’s hand and guided it to his semi hard member which had been left unattended.

Yi shook his head. “I’m going to live up to what I said earlier.” Then he moved to take He in his mouth, his tongue tracing the length of He’s member from base to tip, stopping to play with the slit. Then he took as much in as he could and Zhang He had to grab on to the sheets to stop himself pushing Sima Yi further. Yi continued until he felt the first quiver of He’s hips, wanting to buck, but He had enough control not to.

  “Mmm, Zhongda, come here.”

  “Junyi?” he asked as he crawled up to lie on He’s chest.

 The general met the strategist with a kiss and rolled them both over so that He was now on top. Hands swept over Yi’s body, one coming to rest on a nipple, the other beginning to pump Yi.

  “I wasn’t finished, Junyi,” Yi complained.

  “I know, but I figure we could share in the moment.” He leant over and took a small jar from his bedside draw.

  “What’s that?”

He dipped his fingers in the jar and they came out coated in oil. “Supposed to be for cooking, but I kept some for a time like this after what happened the first time.”

Yi had a feeling he wasn’t going to like that story, but he asked to hear it anyway.

  “Well, I don’t know how you even managed it owing to how drunk you were.” Zhang He said as he slipped a finger into Yi. “You threw me down on a bed and used what little saliva you could muster up to have your way with me.” A second finger in. “Then when you were finished you passed out, leaving me to finish myself off.”

Yi brought a hand to his face in shame. “Junyi, I…”

  “I understand, you could barely think straight.” Heavens, Zhang He was the kindest, most understanding person he’d ever met. “Now, hush, the only words I want to hear are sweet ones.”

He slowly eased himself in and let the sober Yi adjust as he began to move gently. Then he began to pick up the pace. He took Yi’s arms and moved them so they were hung around his neck.

  “Touch me, Zhongda.”

  “Only if you go deeper.” Zhang He filled the request which earned a gasp from the strategist. “Ah, Junyi, do it again.” The general was more than happy to oblige to hear Yi moan again and to watch as his face screwed up in pleasure.

Beneath him Yi was burning and aching for release, but trying to hold on to this feeling for as long as possible. Is this what Zhang He meant about alcohol dulling the senses? Because he could feel every touch as He brushed against his inner thigh and a hand danced across his stomach. Not even Chunhua had made him feel like this in all the years they’d been together.

Then Zhang He was using his thumb to massage the head of Yi’s member and he lost control, releasing over the general’s hand. Zhang He licked his fingers as he thrust a few more times before finishing and lying next to Sima Yi.

Only pants could be heard until Zhang He caught his breath. “You’re usually a lot more vocal.”

Yi looked at him. “Your room is right on top of the courtyard where people are still enjoying the banquet, Junyi; I don’t think they want to hear me moaning.”

  “Oh, right, I was beginning to think that you weren’t enjoying yourself.”

Yi leant over and pulled He into a deep kiss. “I think you’ll find that was the best I’ve ever had.” Finally a blush from He. “Now who looks cute?”

He ignored him and pulled him into an embrace. They laid there for a time, content with the feel of the other’s chest rising and falling until both were asleep.

**OoooO**

  “Junyi?” A light tap on his shoulder. “Zhang He?”

The general let out a groan to signify he was awake. “Whassup?”

  “Aren’t you training with Xiahou Yuan this morning?”

The sleepy man shook his head. “Never on the morning after a banquet. Where are you going?”

  “I told you, my brothers and I are going to bury Lang.”

  “I remember now.” He sat up and stretched. “Pass me some water, Zhongda.”

Sima Yi handed him a glass he’d brought up earlier. “I’ll be leaving shortly, so I thought I’d come and say goodbye.”

Zhang He took a sip of water and used the rest to clean his hands. “How long will you be gone?”

  “A week, no more.”

  “Then it is hardly goodbye.”

Sima Yi rolled his eyes. “You say goodbye to the ones you care about, even if gone only for a few hours.” Then he kissed He on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon enough.”

  “Bye, my love.”

That caught Yi off guard. Zhang He knew how difficult it would be for him to say something like that back. So he went with “goodbye, Junyi,” which would do. But now he’d spend the ride thinking about their relationship and on what level he ‘loved’ Zhang He. At least he had a week to ponder that before returning to the general.


End file.
